


" Nah, Honey I'm Good "

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Ninepetals, Party, Regeneration, Tenpetals - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party hosted by Lily and James Potter, The Doctor and Rose Tyler hear a famous song, called " Honey I'm Good, " famous in 2015. Merlin and Arthur were accidentally put through Time Travel due to a failed spell Merlin had tried to attempt. For this, The Doctor and rose must help them " fit in, " and get home. Soon, before they notice King and Warlock are gone, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got addicted to MERLIN on the 4th of July at noon. Therefore, I used two other fandom a as my first fandom crossover. I will try to not quit on this guys 

" Merlin? " King Arthur said. He didn't respond. " MER-Lin! " He then heard footsteps, going CLICK CLICK CLICK on the throne room floor.

Even though Arthur knew he was a wizard, (he had always had a sneaking suspicion, but didn't want Merlin to be executed) Merlin tried to hide his powers in front of certain people. It was weird. " Yes, my Lord? " He said, and King Arthur told the guards to leave and close the doors. 

No one could come in. " We have problems, " Arthur began. Merlin's eyes grew wide. " What is it?" He responded, scared for Camelot. Arthur then replied, " Your face. " 

He then threw his head up high in laughter. Merlin looked down, his face was one of the few things he was insecure about. Arthur had hit home, and if actually hurt. 

" Merlin? " The King said, noticing quickly Merlin's expression. He rarely EVER seemed sad at anything. " Yes Sire? " " Merlin, what's the problem? " 

Merlin's eyes still stayed to the floor. " There is nothing to worry about. " Arthur pulled Merlin's head up, causing him to step off the throne.   
" Then why are you crying? " 

His used-to-be-servant looked up at him. He immediately felt bad and brought Merlin close and hugged him. " I didn't mean it, " He murmured to Merlin. " I know, " He said, practically silent. 

Then Arthur got to his regular size and brought Merlin to him. Face to face. " I really am sorry, " He whispered once more. " I know you are, Arth- " He was cut off by Arthur attacking his lips, until he grabbed his shirt to pull him closer and a potion dropped on the floor. It shattered. 

Arthur backed away to see what it was, while Merlin attempted to say,   
" Filê, zen carn, of Le neethe, " but messed up in the end, saying the word nithe, and there surroundings disappeared into nothing, but soon they fell into a bright red vortex. They saw the box moments before, and it read, " POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. "

They fell onto that blue box, both Merlin and Arthur. 

Until the Blue Thing landed, into a place unlike anywhere they had ever seen.


	2. They Are Leaving Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short imbetween fic between two longer fan fictions.

" Doctor? What was that noise? " Rose asked. " Nothing, probably just a Time Bump. " She then muttered,   
" Sounded awfully loud to be a Time Bump. " As she moved, the necklace The Doctor had given her from Plaxyforsomething made a beautiful noise. She even knew how to make it silent for stealth, but anywhere else- loud as she wanted it. It sounded like the wind stirred by a birds' wing. She never knew what, or who was on the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Rants? Like to be beta? Send (DM) to @bad_wolfed_who_ on IG. 


End file.
